


Having Fun Isn't Hard When You Have a Library Card

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Librarian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Just when I thought I would catch a break today." He said with a teasing grin, leaning forward onto the counter to get a better look at the visitor. She had forgone her usual braid today, her hair windswept and wild sticking out from under her knitted cap. Katara brushed the last remnants of snow from her coat and looked up to Zuko with a wide smile.' ((avid reader/libarain au with Zuko and Katara))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avid Reader

It was the soft hiss of the door opening that made Zuko check his watch. On time as usual. He straightened his shirt before turning to greet his favorite card-carrying member.

"Just when I thought I would catch a break today." He said with a teasing grin, leaning forward onto the counter to get a better look at the visitor. She had forgone her usual braid today, her hair windswept and wild sticking out from under her knitted cap. Katara brushed the last remnants of snow from her coat and looked up to Zuko with a wide smile.

"If you think a little snow is going to keep me from reading the new Freida Lochlan book, you’re sorely mistaken." She said breathlessly, taking her cap off and shaking her hair out. Zuko shook his head.

"Didn’t you just tell me she was some whack job who didn’t know her ass from a hole in the ground?" He asked, resting his chin in his hand. The darkening of her cheeks made him want to laugh. As it was he let out a small snort under his breath.

"That was before she got her act together. If you would just read ‘ _Temptations in the Night’-_ ”

"Pass."

"-then you would know she realized that the heroine doesn’t need to be a homebody and a damsel in distress. The characters are more relatable and believable now." 

Odd that he would choose to work in the library when he didn’t care for personal reading. There were many times he considered handing in his resignation, but for some reason or another Zuko could listen to her go on and on about all these books and authors. Maybe it was how energetic she got when talking about them, hands constantly in motion and eyes dancing with excitement. Even now she was practically bouncing in place, her smile warm enough to ease the winter chill outside. 

"Alright, so is it on the shelf already?" She asked, turning around to hunt down the book. Zuko quickly reached across the counter and caught her hand to stop her without thinking, his face growing warm when she whipped her head back around to look at him in surprise.

"I placed a reservation just in case you dropped by." He said, letting her go and moving to look at the trolley behind the desk quickly, feeling her eyes follow him closely. After thumbing through the stacks he pulled it out and returned to the counter, trying to act like nothing had happened. Dammit, all he did was take her hand. Why the hell was he acting like an idiot? He scanned the code and quickly input her information on the computer before handing the book out to her.

"Here you go." He said, his voice cracking some and making his fading blush flare up again. Katara looked up to him, chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

"Thanks… you know, you should give her a chance. Lochlan, I mean. She isn’t half bad. Strong female character, brooding male counterpart, daring adventures… book four was my favorite." She said with a smile, pulling her hat back on and heading for the door. Zuko stared at the exit long after she was gone, brows furrowed in confusion at her parting words before he walked out from behind the counter and moved towards the aisles of books. After a moment he came to the shelf dedicated to Lochlan’s work, reaching for the aforementioned book and laughed at the title.

”’ _Hungry for You’…_ geez, what a line.” 


	2. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Katara’s visits to the library became more frequent after she suggested the book to Zuko, and in those few weeks they had regular debates and discussions about certain aspects of the books. Zuko almost went on a rampage when the couple he thought would be getting together were actually made ‘close friends’ instead. It was a constant topic for them, and as always they got nowhere with it. ' ((pt.2 of the avid reader/librarian au))

"Look, I’m just saying Lochlan could have easily paired the prince with the heroine. There were heavy implications throughout the entire book that she was aiming for it before pulling the rug out from under our feet like that!" 

"And I’m telling you, while she may have tried to make it look like they would have gotten together, it was all to help both of them to heal old wounds."

Katara’s visits to the library became more frequent after she suggested the book to Zuko, and in those few weeks they had regular debates and discussions about certain aspects of the books. Zuko almost went on a rampage when the couple he thought would be getting together were actually made ‘close friends’ instead. It was a constant topic for them, and as always they got nowhere with it. 

"If that’s the case, she should have just made the friendship blatantly obvious in the beginning instead of leading the readers on like that! It’s poor writing on her part." He said with a scowl, leaning back in the hard chair and looking across the small table at Katara, who wore a similar expression on her face. 

"Well it should have been obvious for most people. Maybe you were just looking into it too much." She shot back, leaning away from the table and crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko’s jaw dropped at her accusation, his good eye widening. They were obviously at a stalemate in their opinions, and he knew without a doubt that her stubborn attitude would not budge for anything. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"So you’re telling me that the supposed friendship between the heroine and the monk is what?"

"It’s the foundation of their relationship-"

"But she couldn’t have gotten that with the prince? They had more connections in a single book that the monk had with her in like, three!" He said, feeling like he was trying to get someone to put two and two together only for them to come up with five. Katara groaned and looked down at her phone, swearing softly.

"Library closes at eight, right?" She asked, slowly looking up from her phone to him. Zuko furrowed his brows and nodded. She should know that with how often she came by.

"Why?"

"It’s a quarter to ni-"

Zuko pushed away from the table quickly and raced to the front of the building with a slew of profanities, leaving Katara to laugh at his panicked expression. He poked his head around the corner of the aisle to look at her, pointing a finger in her direction.

"We aren’t done here. Besides the characters being put with someone who clearly isn’t the right one, there’s still the matter of the attempted assassination on the king they did." He said, reaching into his pockets for his keys.

"Fine, we’ll talk over coffee-"

"It’s almost nine."

"Then dinner. You’re paying." 

"Fine." He said in a rush, making a beeline for the front door. It took him about half a minute to realize what he just set up and with whom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay my first piece that is over a chapter long~


End file.
